Anytime
by ElectricSilence
Summary: Syrenne gets injured and Lowell was only trying to help, but it leaves them in quite an awkward situation. Lowell x Syrenne fluff, warnings inside


_Just a short Lowell x Syrenne fic. Rated for language, blood, and some slightly awkward situations_ ;)

_This is so full of fluff. I apologize. I didn't know I could write something so mushy._

_For future reference, I have zero idea how you get hunters armor on. I think it's two separate pieces that lace up at the sides but I may well be mistaken._

_I apologize also for my terrible grammer and spelling._

* * *

It seemed like a normal day at the tavern. Yurrick was nowhere in sight, Dagran was discussing their next mission with Zael, and Lowell had given up trying to flirt with the bartender and was now sulking in the corner complaining to a few pints of ale. Mirania was out at the castle library reading up on how to better her healing magic with Calista, and at some point Syrenne had stormed out, angry and **very** drunk. Nobody knew why she was even mad in the first place. Lowell doubted even she knew, through her thick haze of alcohol and what not. He sighed. Other than his angry muttering and the hushed but intense whispers of Zael and Dagran, the bar was silent. It was almost boring, he thought, without Syrenne there to make a fool out of herself.

As if on cue, the door was kicked open by an angry redhead who looked a little worse for wear. Her arm was bent at a weird angle and there was a large gash decorating it that was leaving a steady trail of blood behind her. She only managed a few steps more before she collapsed against the back of Dagran, who turned around with a jump only to see her fall to the floor with a loud grunt of pain.

"Syrenne!" He bent down to look at her fallen figure, his yell attracting the attention of Zael and Lowell who both rushed over.

"Are you all right? What the hell happened?!" Lowell exclaimed, eyes wide with concern.

"Did you get in a fight with a guard again? Shit Syrenne, I though we talked about this!" Dagran said, standing up and drawing his weapon staring at the wide open door like it was going to swallow him alive.

"That's not what happened, dumbass. You know that tall building just outside of fountain plaza?" They nodded. "I fell off. Landed on the fence that that old dick that lives next store put up. Bastard." She chuckled halfheartedly, but stopped immediately, clutching at her stomach. Dagran frowned, crouching down again.

"Marania isn't here and you need a healer or a doctor or _something_ to stop the bleeding on that arm and help fix that break." She nodded. "But if we're going to leave the tavern, you might want to make yourself decent first." She looked down. Oh. He definitely had a point. Both the straps of her bra-like top had ripped in the fall and were hanging down uselessly and the string that held it in place around the back looked like it would soon join the other two. That would make for a very uncomfortable situation. She nodded, then woozily stumbled her way up the wooden steps, clumsily slamming her bedroom door behind her.

"This is bad," Lowell breathed, anxiously staring at the closed door upstairs. "I don't think she'll be able to manage on her own." Dagran laughed.

"Come on Lowell, this is Syrenne we're talking about! Once she's all healed she'll be right back to drinking and complaining like there's no tomorrow!" His statement was proven wrong almost immediately by a large crash coming from upstairs. It was followed by a creative string of loud swearing only Syrenne could manage. Lowell pushed back his chair and rushed upstairs before Zael or Dagran could stop him. He threw open the door... and turned beet red. Syrenne was lying on the ground, clutching her still bleeding arm, but her top had fallen off and rested on the floor beside.

"Shit!" She covered up as best she could with her good arm. "What the hell Lowell?!"

"I'm sorry! I heard a crash and.." He paused as he caught sight of her stomach. It was swollen and an angry red, dark splotched of purple beginning to bloom across. "Did you break your ribs?" She sighed.

"How should I know?! All I know is they hurt like hell." Lowell bent over her, running a calloused finder across her bruised upper belly. "Oi? What do you think you're doing?!"

"You did break a few ribs! Why didn't you say anything?!" She made a feeble attempt to push him away, but gave up, wincing again at the movement.

"Will you just get out?" She shifted her arm again, embarrassed that he was there to see her bloody, half naked, and helpless.

"Syrenne, it's clearly apparent that you can't do this by yourself. Unless you want to walk around town with no shirt on, I think you need my help." Her lip jutted out in a half-hearted pout.

"Fine. But cross any lines and I swear I will cut your fingers off one by one." He chuckled, putting his hands over his eyes.

"I won't look; you can grab your shirt." She slowly sat up, making her way to her wardrobe and grabbing her black hunter armor. She used the front to cover her chest, but brought the back down hard against Lowell's head.

"Hey stupid, you can help me now." He laughed again before pressing the other half of the armor to her smooth back. He tapped her on the good arm, signaling for her to lift it up. She did, throwing him a glare as she raised it. He laced it up her side slowly, careful not to press against her broken ribs. He gave it a final knot before tapping her arm again, but this time she skipped the glare before it dropped to her side.

"This is probably gonna hurt like hell, but I promise I'll be careful," He said softly as he moved to her other side. She nodded, grimacing slightly. He raised her injured arm slowly, careful not to jar it. She let out a small cry of pain and he hushed her softly.

"It's ok Syrenne. I know it hurts, but I'm gonna need you to hold it like that for a minute." She nodded, arm trembling violently as she struggled to hold it up. He tied the ribbons faster this time, fingers moving awkwardly against the thin, silky fabric.

"Ok, got it!' He exclaimed triumphantly as he helped her lower the arm to her side.

"It's about damn time." She grumbled as she shoved past him, throwing open the door. She let out another yelp at the movement and started to tip backwards again, but this time Lowell was ready. He caught her, placing one hand on her back and bending down to place the other behind her knees and scooped her up bridal style in one swift motion.

"You really are thick skulled. I won't allow you to get hurt worse because you think you can do everything by yourself! It's okay to accept help from others sometimes! Have you ever realized that people don't want to see you fall down the stairs and die because you are too stubborn to allow someone who clearly cares a lot about you to assist you?!" He didn't realize the words had come out of his mouth until he'd said them and upon realizing that he did, he turned red, soon followed by looked up at him, mouth opening to reply before she closed it again, turning a deep crimson. They stared at each other for a moment before Syrenne cleared her throat loudly.

"Umm...Thanks." Lowell nodded in response, a smile tugging at his lips as he carried her carefully down the creaky old steps. His eyes widened as he saw Marania and Calista had joined the others in the downstairs of the bar. Dagran turned, smirking just a bit before he spoke.

"It's about time you two showed up. What took you so long?" Syrenne, who's face was already very red had begun to resemble a tomato. She coughed once before speaking.

"It is more difficult than it seems to put on a shirt when your arm is gushing blood." Dagran chuckled again.

"mhhm, well we'll have Marania fix you up right away." Marania glanced at her with a shy smile before looking at Lowell.

"Can you bring her over here?" He nodded, walking carefully to the chair to which Marania had gestured. He started to sit her down but she clutched at his shirt, letting out a muffled hiss of pain.

"I'm afraid to set her down." Syrenne had given up protesting, regardless of the fact that they were talking about her like she wasn't there.

"Can you sit down then? Just keep her still and this should work fine." Lowell nodded, lowering himself into the chair but never taking his eyes off of the girl in his arms.

Mirania placed her palms on Syrenne's bloody arm gently, hands glowing with a pale white light before she lifted them. Lowell gasped. The arm, though not completely healed, looked much better. The gash looked like little more than a scratch and the bleeding stopped. It was positioned normally, not bent too far backwards as before.

"She broke a few ribs as well, can you fix those too?" Syrenne shot him daggers, but he ignored it, Mirania nodding before placing her hands on the armor covering the bruises. After another brief flash of light, she removed her palms from the thick material.

"Feeling better?" Lowel asked. Syrenne nodded. "Good. Then maybe you'll be less grumpy." She slugged him in the eye.

"That's for walking in on me while I was undressed." Marania and Calista exchanged confused glances while Zael and Dagran mearly chuckled. Lowell laughed too, before standing up again, Syrenne still in his arms.

"I'll take you upstairs. You should rest." She just nodded, and he carried her back up the steps to her room, swinging the door open and walking swiftly to the other side of the room before placing her on the bed. As he turned, about to exit, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back, other hand grabbing the back of his head to press his lips to hers gently before pulling away. She kissed him once more, this time on the cheek before leaning in close to his ear.

"That's for helping me when I was too stubborn to ask." She whispered. She let go of his arm, falling back on the bed. He brushed a stray hair out of her eyes before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Anytime." He breathed softly.


End file.
